Return of the Headband Kid
by prophetofgreed
Summary: With 'The 100 years war' over, Aang has begun to visit places from his adventures in between his avatar duties. Today, he visits the Fire Nation school where he was known as Kozun. Based off the episode, "The Headband"


**In celebration of the new series 'The Last Airbender: The Legend of Korra' I made this oneshot to try out some writing for a new character as well as show my love and respect for the 'The Last Airbender' franchise. **

**I've watched the first two episodes of 'Legend of Korra' and was impressed by everything shown so far. The animation, characters and music was top notch!**

**But enough about that, **

**This oneshot is after the '100 years war' and to fully understand the story you need to watch the second episode of Book Three: Fire, "The Headband"**

* * *

Return of the Headband Kid

_8 months after Sozin's Comet/the End of the '100 year's war'_

Ever since the end of the 100 year's war, Aang has been travelling the world helping the three nations of the world to rebuild from the war, though there were continued prejudices between all of the nations, progress was being made.

In Aang's travels he visited old sites of adventures during the war. Places like the fishing village of the Fire Nation, the Southern Water Tribe village of Sokka and Katara, the Northern Water Tribe, and Ba Sing Se.

Currently Aang was riding on Appa returning to the Earth Kingdom after visiting the Fire Nation to have a meeting with Fire Lord Zuko to see the progress made there.

It seemed that the factory work on creating agriculture material as well industrial tools from the war factories was coming along nicely.

As Aang flew over the large expansive island of the fire nation he started to think of his undercover life in the Fire Nation. Things like the encounter with the blood bender, Sokka's master Piandao first came to mind as well as the encounters with the mysterious bounty hunter Sokka called 'Combustion Man.' And then his mind wandered to his first day hanging out in a Fire Nation town.

Aang smiled when he thought of his time in the Fire Nation School. It had been fun to be just a kid again with the Fire Nation kids. When he went the first time, so much had happened on in the days and weeks before, made the visit was just the escape he needed to get himself to relax.

'Man I wish I could do that again…' Aang thought to himself

Then an idea occurred to Aang.

"Hey Appa, yip-yip!" Aang told his trust sky bison, with a pull of his reins to the left.

Appa turned himself to the left towards the way Aang directed him. Once Aang stopped pulling, the sky bison levelled himself and carried on in that direction.

* * *

Aang soon arrived at the outskirts of the town. A plan had already formulated in his head of what exactly he wanted to do.

"Ok, boy lets land down here" Aang told Appa calmly.

Appa slowly landed on his six feet on a distant beach away from the town.

Aang quickly got out of his heavy ceremonial robe to wear as the Avatar and quickly put on his comfortable orange and yellow airbender clothes.

"Great job bud, now stay here." Aang said jumping off of Appa.

Appa gave a loving growl towards the airbender and walked off to hide underneath the large hill by the beach.

* * *

Aang jumped building to building in the town making sure that he wasn't seen as he made his way towards the school. The unsuspecting villages heed no notice to the stealthy airbender.

Aang stopped behind a chimney and observed the town. It looked like everything was normal, just like the first time he came here, even if so much has changed since then.

'I wonder if the kids are different' Aang thought sadly.

With a quick jump and wind powered sprint through the alleyways close to the school, Aang finally reached the outer gates of the school.

'Ok, I need to find the principal's office' Aang thought as he searched the building.

"There we go." Aang thought as he found the office in the far side of the school on the first floor.

'Now, how do I get there?'

Aang looked over the vast courtyard and found no cover from anyone seeing him. Then Aang came up with an idea.

He ran back to as far as possible with a quick dash of unbelievable speed the Avatar jumped with an added push of air and flew through the air going way over the courtyard and travelling so fast that a passing villager thought their eyes were tricking them.

He landed with a soft cushion of air to slow his fall softly on the school roof.

Aang smiled as he observed the distance he just travelled. He looked to see if anyone saw him but luck was on his side that day, and no one even saw him.

He walked towards an opening in the second floor and jumped through quick on his feet. With a quick look to see if the hallway was clear Aang ran towards the staircase in the school down towards where the principal's office should be located.

Aang tip toed down the stairs trying to avoid the creaks in the wooden steps. He got down the stairs and made it to a skinny hall that intersected with another, creating a large 4 way intersection.

'The principal's office is just around this corner' Aang thought, recognizing the halls of the school from his first visit. The avatar peaked around the corner and saw a fat older man with his hair drawn back into a tight bun and a small strip of facial hair coming from below his lip and ending off his face at an inch long, pointing sharp like a knife. He wore the fancy black school teacher's robe that covered his fat pot belly to make him look less fat than he really is.

'Oh no, it's the music teacher' Aang thought, recognizing the man.

Aang desperately looked for a place to hide but found nothing suitable as a hiding spot. He looked up and found the beams perfectly parallel at a close distance to each other.

With a swift jump in the air Aang placed his hands and legs on the sides of the beams keeping him suspended above the floor hidden from the view of an unobservant eye.

The man turned the corner and walked right underneath Aang, not even recognizing that he'd just walked underneath the avatar. Just like how the music teacher didn't even realize that he'd berated the avatar months ago.

The man continued on his way up the stairs, once Aang couldn't hear the man's footsteps anymore he jumped down on the floor softly landing on the floor with air cushioning his feet to stop his landing to make too much noise.

He quickly turned the corner and finally made it to the principal's office of the school.

'Hopefully the guy will be understanding of my request.' Aang thought with a sigh.

He quickly opened the door and walked inside, not bothering to knock because of the noise.

The avatar looked over at the desk and saw an old women sitting behind a desk with some papers in front of her. Her hair was tied back up in a tight bun, just like the Fire Nation customs would want. Her features were wrinkled but she looked like she could still be healthy enough to work hard. If Aang were to guess her age, he would guess fifty years old. She wore a black robe just like the other teachers would wear, but on the right side of the woman's collar was a golden pin. The pin was a metal outline of a phoenix, symbolizing that she was the principal of the school.

Aang was surprised that the woman was the principal the last time he was here the principal was a strict, grumpy old man.

The woman was startled by the sudden appearance of Aang in her office. She looked strangely at Aang before she started to question him. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry to intrude on such short notice ma'am. I am the avatar, and was wondering if you'd do me a favour." Aang said with a bow.

The principal instantly got up from her seat and walked towards Aang. "Avatar Aang? What an honour to have you at our school." She said with a bow. "But why here of all places?"

Aang then explained how he'd become a student in the school briefly for a few days.

"So you were Kozon?" The woman said bewildered. "I've heard some stories about you from the fellow teachers. As well as some of the wild rumors about you."

"What rumors?" Aang asked curiously.

"Oh there are many stories. Like how you were a fire nation rebel captured by the army, or sent back to colonies by your parents. There was also some rumors of Kozon being the spirit of fun. My favorite was the story about how you were eaten by the cave they caught all the kids dancing in." The woman told with a smile.

Aang rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously as he heard the crazy rumors. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry dear, it didn't really cause any harm." The woman said nicely.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but when I was last here there was a man as the principal with a really big sideburn beard. What happened to him" Aang said awkwardly.

"Yes, my predecessor. He was let go because of how strict and uptight he had been running the school. When some higher up school board members saw the state of the school they hired me to replace him." The woman explained. "The name's Mrs. Lin"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lin" Aang said while bowing to her with his hands in the fire nation form of respect.

Mrs. Lin bowed back to Aang. "So you've come back to the school, have you avatar Aang. But I must ask, why?"

"I wanted to see my old classmates, and I was hoping you would allow me to do something with them." Aang asked apprehensively.

The principal nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

_Later…._

All the kids of Aang's old class walked through the halls behind the principal who suddenly came into their class and asked that they immediately attend an assembly in the musical theatre. As they all walked down the hall they noticed other classes joining them in the thin hallway, making the area very crowded and claustrophobic.

All of the kids murmured and whispered to each other about what the assembly was about. Many thought that someone had just pulled a prank on the principal and the teachers wanted to know who the culprit was, some even thought that someone had died.

The crowd of kids finally made it to the large music room and sat down on the seat provided. Soon everyone was inside the room. The principal Mrs. Lin looked out at the crowd and nodded with a smirk. She then walked over to the door and opened it. She held the door open as a group of kids carrying instruments walked inside. Behind them walked a kid where a school uniform with a hood over his head, but the headband wore on his head recognizable for someone to scream his name.

"Kozon!" The girl yelled in surprise.

Aang smiled under the hood as he looked over his former fellow peers. "Hey, guys"

Everyone started to whisper and gossip the moment they recognized Kozon. All of them talked about their theories on what happened to the mysterious former classmate. Soon one person was brave enough to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What happened to you Kozon? Where did you go?" A girl asked in the crowd.

Aang looked up at the girl and immediately recognized who it was, On Ji.

"I had to leave because…" Now he took off his hood and headband and revealed his arrow tattoo over his head.

Everyone gasped at the site of the tattoo, all completely dumbstruck by the revelation.

Aang ignored the gasp and continued on like nothing happened at all. "I'm the avatar"

The whole room echoed in a gasp. No one had expected this for the assembly; the mysterious and fun loving Kozon was the great avatar that stopped the 100 years war.

"You were the avatar!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed in shock.

Aang looked at the ground uncertain of what to say to the stupid question. "Yeah, I accidently got enrolled in your school"

People in the crowd all shouted questions of why or how this happened the moment Aang stopped speaking. This irritated the young avatar a bit, but he tried to keep calm.

"While I was undercover here in the fire kingdom, I stole some clothes from a clothes line. I mistakenly took a school uniform so some city officials took me to your school. It was fun to be back in school, the last time I was in a school for a hundred years."

A bigger flurry of questions hit Aang now with many people trying to get his attention. He looked at On Ji and noticed that she had stood up to ask him a question. "Why did you come back?"

Aang smiled at the question, it was perfect to change the subject to what he wanted to do. But first he had to quiet down the crowd of kids first.

"Quiet!" Aang yelled with authority.

"Good. And to answer On Ji's question… I came back because I've been slowly visiting everywhere I visited on my adventures because I wanted to catch up with everyone." Aang explained to the crowd. "That's why I went to your principal and asked for a dance party, which she happily obliged. I also got the Flamoes back together to perform for us again!"

At the announcement of dancing everyone started to get visibly excited, and once the Flamoes were mentioned everyone noticed the musicians behind Aang and started to cheer in excitement.

Aang smiled wide and turned around to the musicians who were all ready to play. "Hit it!"

The melodious music started slow and started to get faster and faster in melody. Aang started to move along to melody trying to be an example for everyone else in the class. At first everyone stared at Aang doing some crazy moves but eventually some of them joined in.

Soon everyone started to join in. Everyone danced to the drum beat and horn tones set by the Flamoes, completely free to move how they wanted.

Aang stared at how they moved and noticed a relaxed and more open movement in their dancing than he saw last time. 'Seems my order of balance is changing the world in more ways than I can imagine' Aang thought wisely.

After some time on the dance floor Aang left to the outside of the mosh of people. He noticed Mrs. Lin staring from the outside.

"Thank you for doing this Mrs. Lin." Aang said with a bow.

Mrs. Lin bowed back to Aang. "It was no problem Avatar. I thought everyone needed to relax and a dance party can certainly do that."

* * *

Aang and the rest of the students danced and had fun until the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day.

Some students begged Aang to stay for some games after school but Aang declined on the account of being late for another appointment in the Earth Kingdom because of his visit.

He said goodbye to everyone and ran off as fast as the wind towards the beaches outside of the village.

Once he arrived back to Appa, Aang found the sky bison, who greeted him with a loving lick.

Eventually Aang got all of his supplies together and the saddle on Appa's back. He climbed onto on and with a quick 'yip-yip' burst into the air, flying with absolute freedom of the endless sky.

'It was good to see them again. And seeing progress like that makes Zuko and I's struggles to balance the world possible.' Aang thought contently.

"Ok bud, we got to get to the Earth Kingdom as fast as possible, you up for it?"

"Grrrrwwwwaaa" The sky bison growled determined, giving off a burst of speed with his tail.

The two of them left off over the ocean separating the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation disappearing through the white clouds in the sky.

* * *

**Please REVIEW your thoughts on the oneshot. Your opinion is highly appreciated and I will respond if you review with a profile. **

**If you liked this oneshot then you should check out my other FanFics. I'm sure you would like them. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story!**

* * *

Thanks so much,

Prophet =P


End file.
